


Two Weeks Worth of Emails

by the_ghostwriter96



Series: The Fenton Pollen Shooter [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ghostwriter96/pseuds/the_ghostwriter96
Summary: Basically just the title. Here are two weeks worth of emails between Vlad and Danny. (Not super important to the plot of the series.)





	Two Weeks Worth of Emails

**To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: Hi**  
**Content:** Ive never had iss before. Its very boring and dash is in it with me but he sits across the room. So he cant really bother me in there. I expected him to find me after school but i didnt see him so maybe he feels like he got back at me enough already. I know theyre your friends and all so its kind of awkward to complain about them. But i haven’t talked to my parents since yesterday when i got home from school. They never asked what happened. They were just mad that i was in a fight.

Thanks for asking what happened and thanks for not telling me i shouldnt have done it even if you dont get it. What were you like in highschool? Youre pretty scary so i cant imagine anyone messed with you. You probably ran the place.

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Perhaps he realized that he has pushed you too far. I imagine that he wouldn’t be enthused to continue his harassment of you knowing it could result in genuine consequences. Suffering as a result of his actions is likely a foreign concept to him, if I’ve gathered an accurate image of the boy. It’s unfortunate that your parents weren’t more sympathetic.

Your father is more easily swayed, I know, but a conversation with your mother might be more beneficial than you realize. The fact that you reacted, rather than instigated, is a good point to focus on. As for highschool, I’m afraid you’ve painted a terribly inaccurate picture of me, Daniel. I was overly invested in the paranormal, you see, which I suppose was indeed “scary” but not in the way that you believe.

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** He left me alone again today so you might be right. I actually saw him in the hallway and he turned around and went the other way. Looked pretty pissed though. I talked to mom after school. I told her what happened and told her that he bothers me every day and how the teachers dont see it or believe it. She threatened to go to the principal about it lol but i convinced her not to. Im still grounded but were talking again like normal. Dad too. It SOUNDS like youre telling me you were a nerd in school. But theres no way.

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** If all else fails, you know now that you’re capable of striking back. However, he knows that now, as well, so it’s unlikely that the need for it will arise again. I’m glad that you’re once again on speaking terms with Jack and Madeline. I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you how much they care about you, and I’m sure it would sound rather awkward coming from me, should I attempt it.

I was indeed a “nerd” in school. I was not very popular, and like you, I was small for my age. My interests were not very well received. As a result, I was on the receiving end of some rather hostile persecution. Unlike you, I never did find the courage or the strength to give them a taste of their own medicine. College, I found, was much more accepting of my decidedly odd interests. It’s where I met your parents, and made my first real friends.

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Dash sat beside me today. He kept looking at me like he wanted to say something but never did and i didnt see him after school. Fine with me. I dont see how you could have gone from that in highschool to… this now. You literally exhale intimidation.

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** For all your cheek intrepid boldness in battle, it’s quite amusing, and surprising, that you find me even slightly intimidating. Although, it isn’t exactly my goal to intimidate you now. Yes, however, my little badger, I was not always such an example of class, power and popularity as I am today. I was friends with your parents, after all.

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** I had to google the definition of intrepid lol. Please use normal words. Also don’t insult my parents.

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** It was not my intention to insult Jack and Madeline. I consider them to be dear friends of mine. I simply meant that, had I been then who I am now, it’s doubtful that we would have become so close to begin with. “Intimidating” is not the best attribute to attract friends, you see. I apologize if I have offended you.

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Youre good. I took it the wrong way. I guess im not used to hearing you talk without insults and stuff. I keep trying to read into what you say and look for things that arent there. Or that i hope arent there. Its weird talking to you without arguing or whatever.

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** I see. Is there anything that I should do differently, in order to settle your mind?

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** I just have to get used to it i think. I didnt say that to hurt your feelings or anything. Ok?

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** I understand. I would prefer that you remain honest with me in how you’re feeling, regardless of how you believe I may feel about what you say. I will do the same, in turn. How was school today?

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Um. Dash asked me to go to nasty burger after school with him and paulina and star and kwan. I told him i was grounded and he walked away without saying anything? Sam and tuck were as confused as me lol… i dont think i would go with them even if i didnt have to come straight home. It feels like a trap. How was work today mr ceo mayor bigshot?

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Perhaps your demonstration of strength and bravery impressed him, Daniel. If it was truly unexpected, you may have shocked him into viewing you in a new light. My work is going well, as usual. I have a meeting with a potential associate this evening. Hardly anything that would interest you, I’m sure.

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** I was going to ask if you could come over tonight. Just to hang out… an associate for vladco right? What do they do? Also its late for a business meeting isnt it?

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Regrettably, I have quite a workload this week and I won’t have very many evenings free, if any. I’m up late returning emails and with paperwork, most nights. Yes, for Vladco. With an up and coming company that researches new technology. It’s not uncommon to meet with the representative of an interested business over dinner or drinks. I hope you had a good day at school today.

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Oh. Ok. So was that a normal meeting or was it one of the ones where you use your ghost powers to get them to do what you want?

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** I am, at this point, influential enough that it is no longer necessary to overshadow in order to gain what I desire. People these days tend to be more than willing to do business with me, as it is often mutually beneficial.

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Good lol… it would be really awkward if i had to foil your evil schemes now.

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Ah, but I never said that I had no evil schemes up my sleeve. This simply wasn’t one of them. ;-P

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Vlad no. You cant put noses on your emoticons what were you thinking? This is so embarrassing.

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** I have seen the error of my ways and rectified my folly. ;xP

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Why do i even like you?

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Perhaps for my irresistible charm and dashing good looks?

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Maybe i have a thing for frootloops.

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** That would seem to be the case. How was school today, my little badger?

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Im really glad its friday. Iss is worse than study hall. At least ms fawn lets us pass notes in study hall. Dash tried to pass me a note and the teacher took it and threw it away lol. He didnt talk to me after school so i dont know what he wanted. When i got home jazz was talking to our parents. She wants to go stay with one of her friends from uni. They live closer to campus and she wants independence or whatever. So shes moving out this weekend.

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** I take it you’re not very thrilled by this development?

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Shes always been here for me. I cant imagine not being able to walk down the hall and talk tot her. Or sitting down for dinner without her at the table. And its got me thinking about how next year sam and tucker are probably going away for college… its just dumb stuff.

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** It’s certainly not “just dumb stuff”. There’s no need to belittle the way that you feel about these things. Losing familiar proximity to someone that you care dearly for is difficult, and it’s perfectly understandable to be distraught at the thought of your close friends moving away. Don’t let this fester, Daniel. Talk to your sister, and make the best of the time you have with your friends before school begins next year.

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Thanks. You know what to say sometimes. Its weird.

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** I simply speak from experience. The better option is always to confront an issue through any means, be it discussion or action, before it hits a boiling point and becomes a problem. Had you confronted this Dash hooligan when his behavior arose, it likely would not have reached the point of violence on your end. Not that you are at fault, or and not that your reaction was not justified. Had I confronted your parents after the incident with the portal, I likely would not have become the man that I have been. There is nothing to be gained by letting negative emotions fester.

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** I talked to jazz. Were going to do video calls and shell come around for dinner and stuff sometimes. She told me the girl she was moving in with is her girlfriend, but not to tell my parents, i told her i like guys and she thought it was funny that we both turned out gay. Gayish for me i guess since i like girls too. You know if you did things different probably nothing from the last few years would have happened. You wouldnt know i was a halfa and i wouldnt know you were. We never would have started fighting and you never would have become mayor. Dani wouldnt exist. And we wouldnt be talking like this. Im okay with the way things are. And the way things were. Are you?

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** As always, you shine a bright light on things. When you put it that way, the past and the present don’t look nearly as grim. How was your day?

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Im ungrounded. Mom let me hang out with my friends today. Sorry to reply so late. We stayed up at sams watching this weird anime she wanted us to see. Whats it called when youre embarrassed for someone else? Because im embarrassed for her for liking weird stuff.

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** The term you’re looking for is “secondhand embarrassment”. Onto a more pressing matter, however, what on god’s green earth is “anime”?

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Vlad. God. Get with the times old man. Its a japanese cartoon. She actually showed me some good ones before. This one wasnt a good one lol. Maybe i can show you one of them. Sometime. We could watch it together if you wanted to. Or i could just link you to the episode online. Whichever.

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** I look forward to your broadening my horizon with these Japanese cartoons. Perhaps you could spend next Friday evening or Saturday afternoon with me here, since you’re no longer grounded.

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Im looking forward to it. :x)

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** @ >-;-- For you, my little badger.

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** I have no idea what thats supposed to be.

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Is a rose, Daniel.

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Jk. I knew what it was. ;)

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** My romantic efforts, wasted.

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Hows your weekend been?

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** The potential associate that I met with this week has decided to do business with me. As I knew she would. We had celebratory drinks earlier in the day, and I’m currently unwinding before I go back to sorting through emails. Overall, a productive weekend.

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Youre always so busy. Arent you rich enough to quit working by now?

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** I actually enjoy work, and I consider my status to be a point of pride. I may have initially acquired my position and wealth through… questionable means, but I had to learn on my own how to successfully run a company. That is no easy task, though I won’t bore you with the ins and outs of it. I find it satisfying to manage my work along with my mayoral duties. It gives me a sense of achievement.

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Youre pretty much a genius though right? You could probably figure out how to do anything if you tried.

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** I never realized you thought so highly of me, Daniel. I’m flattered. Yes, however, I’m sure that you’re correct in that. How was school today?

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Weird. Dash asked me if i was still grounded and when i said no he asked me to go to nasty burger after school. I told him i had plans with sam and tucker. I didnt really. I just dont want to hang out with him. It still feels like a trap. What if he wants to meet me off school grounds so he can beat me up without getting kicked off the football team? No thanks. Also i didn’t do my homework from friday so im probably failing math. I was gonna do it sunday but skulker came around and then i was too tired to bother.

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Your incessant need to save the day is going to cost you a high school diploma. I can assure you that from now on, Skulker will not be a problem for you. I can’t promise the rest of the ghosts will cease their attacks, I’m afraid. My influence over them is only as powerful as what I have to offer, and most ghosts don’t seem to want for material things.

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** What did you give skulker to keep him away?

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Reinforced ghost shield technology. Heaven knows what he plans to do with it.

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Uh… hes going to use it to keep captured ghosts locked up. Now i feel like i need to set them free. They probably cant escape on their own anymore…. school was fine before you ask. I did my homework but it doesnt matter since i probably got most of it wrong anyway. Me and tuck hung out at his place after school and played videogames. What did you do today?

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Always with the heroics. You’re wasting your talents. Have you considered seeking a tutor? I realize your priorities are skewed in favor of playing hero, but your grades are important. How do you plan to get into a decent college?

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** I dont really want to go to college. I havent decided what i want to do after school. I only ever really wanted to work for nasa but im not that smart. And dont start with the if you just apply yourself lecture either. Even before all the ghost fighting i was a c student at best. Anyway i took some pictures if you want them. If thats weird nevermind. Just pretend i didnt say anything.

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** I’ll forgo the lecture, but you should know that my opinion on the matter differs greatly from yours. Pictures? Are you interested in photography, Daniel?

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Oh my god why do you make things so hard? Pictures. As in nudes. You can google that if you dont know what it is. But if this is weird just like. Change the subject and move on. This never happened.

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Ah, I see. Feel free to send them, if that’s what you would like to do.

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** _ < images attached: 3 > _

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Thank you for sharing these. They are lovely, Daniel. Would you like to see the ffect that they’ve had on me?

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Yeah

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** _ < images attached: 2 > _

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** You look like youre from a magazine.

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Not quite on par with the photos that you sent to me, I feel. What brought this on?

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Its just what people do. And i was thinking about you. I thought maybe you would like them.

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** I do, if that wasn’t apparent enough from my pictures.

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** ;x) Going to bed now. Goodnight.

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Goodnight, my little badger.

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** I didnt do as bad as i thought on my homework. Im still not passing math but i understand stuff better than i thought i did. Im trying to pick which anime to show you this weekend. I dont know what kind of stuff you like to watch.

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** I know that you can bring your grade up. You’re more intelligent than you give yourself credit for. I enjoy most of Hitchcock’s films, though I suppose those are a bit dated. I occasionally watch crime dramas on television, and on the rare occasion that I go out to see a film it is a thriller or a mystery. Although anything that you show me will be fine, I’m sure.

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** I know the perfect one. Theres like 40 episodes so we wont get to watch them all in one night. But only one season so its not that long. But if you like crime stuff youll probably like this one. Even people that dont like anime like this one.

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** I’m looking forward to it. If it’s something that you enjoy, I will be delighted to experience it with you.

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** I was feeling kind of weird so i went to jazzs room to talk to her. I forgot she doesnt live here anymore. I called her on skype and we talked a little but its not the same as having her here.

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Good afternoon. It will take some time to adjust to the change, I’m sure. What is it that has you feeling “weird”, if I may ask?

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Of course you can ask lol. I keep having weird dreams. Where im stuck as phantom and i cant turn back. And time starts going really fast and then my body starts rotting like a corpse. Its really gross and i wake up and check to make sure it was just a dream. Shes studying psychology so i wanted to see if she might know what it means.

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Did she have an idea?

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** We ended up talking about something else instead. So i never asked. But im not really growing anymore I think. You know. Since I was 14. I havent gotten much taller or anything. I think thats what its about. I dont know if shes noticed. She never said anything. Dad calls me a late bloomer but i dont think thats it. So that would explain the dream i guess.

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** That’s a reasonable conclusion. I’ve had my share of odd dreams since the development of my ghost powers. One reoccurring theme is the inability to become human again, so while I haven’t experienced your precise dream, I do understand the turmoil that arises when you believe yourself stuck in ghost form indefinitely. If I may be blunt, I have noticed that I seem to have slowed, significantly, in the ageing process. I’m afraid I have no comforting words on the subject. I’m still processing and researching the fact, myself.

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Are you busy tonight?

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** I am reluctant to admit that I have been drinking this evening. I’m not in the best state for a visit.

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** I wanted to talk on the phone. Its okay if you cant or don’t want to. I know its late and ill see you tomorrow and stuff.

 

 **From:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** A phone call would be fine, though you’ll have to forgive me if my lack of sobriety is overly apparent. I have your number, so I’ll call you, and then you will have mine.

 

 **To:** Vlad M. _(v.masters@amitypark.com)_  
**Subject: re:Hi**  
**Content:** Okay. Call me whenever.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Maybe? I don't know if this is substantial enough to warrant comments.


End file.
